


Never

by justflyingthroughlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Parents, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never thought he'd be quietly sipping tea in Draco Malfoy's living room, waiting for their sons to come out. Turns out they have another surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head today. Sorry if it's a little short and/or rushed. If enough people like it, I may expand on this story. Enjoy!

Harry never thought he'd be quietly sipping tea in Draco Malfoy's living room. Then again, he never thought their sons would become best friends either. Although, judging by the way they've been attached at the hip lately, he suspects they're more than friends. After all, why would they have gathered him, Ginny, Malfoy and Astoria at the Malfoy Manor for an "announcement"?

"D'you think they're finally coming out?" Harry asks Malfoy, as they wait for Albus and Scorpius to return from the kitchen Malfoy snorts and rolls his eyes.

"I suppose, although they weren't all that discreet to begin with," he replies. "Astoria and I just figured Scorpius would do it in his own time. Merlin knows if we'd confronted him about it he would've avoided us for days. He's too easily embarrassed." Ginny nods.

"I know what you mean," she says. "These days, we can't say anything without Al's face going red."

"Are they still in the kitchen?" Harry asks, surprised. "What are they doing in there, giving each other pep talks?" Astoria smirks.

"If _that's_ what you want to call it," she replies. Malfoy looks like he's going to gag.

"Not in _my_ kitchen!" he exclaims, moving to get up. Before he can, however, Scorpius and Albus finally come in. Poor Scorpius looks like he's going to vomit, and Albus looks like he's planned for that possibility.

"So, um, Mum, Dad," Albus begins, "and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we weren't really sure how to say this so just prepare yourselves." He takes a deep breath and grabs Scorpius' hand. "Scorpius and I have been dating since 4th year." When no one gasps or even blinks in surprise, Albus coughs awkwardly. "You-you're not surprised?" Malfoy chuckles.

"You two aren't as subtle as you think," he says, taking another sip of his tea.

"Well, there's something else..." Albus says, trailing off. Scorpius looks even more nervous, if that's possible. "Y'see, uh, we've always been really careful, but sometimes things don't go to pl-"

"I'm pregnant!" Scorpius blurts out, free hand clapping over his mouth.

Malfoy chokes on his tea and Astoria has to slap him on the back repeatedly to get him breathing. As for the Potters, they just stare wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Scorpius. Specifically, his stomach.

"A-are you sure?" Harry manages to squeak out. Scorpius nods nervously.

"I took six tests," he says. "All positive." Malfoy catches his breath, finally.

"And what are you planning to do?" he asks, a bit shakily.

"We're going to keep it," Scorpius says, staring at his shoes. He has a white-knuckled grip on Albus' hand.

"A-and we don't care what you say," Albus says firmly. "We've both graduated and are perfectly capable of supporting a baby by ourselves."

"Who said you'd need to?" asks Astoria. Malfoy nods in agreement.

"Scorp, I'm not going to deny that this is one of the biggest shocks I've ever had," he says. "And you-" he points at Albus- "I'm not going to deny that you are not on my good side right now." Albus stiffens. Malfoy looks at Scorpius again. "But you're our son, and we'll always support you. Whatever you and Albus want to do, we'll stand behind you."

"The same goes for us," Ginny say. "We're your parents and we love you. All three of you." Scorpius smiles shyly, running a hand over his still-flat stomach.

"Thank you," he says in a shaky voice, tears in his eyes. "Thank you all so much."

"Of course," Malfoy says, standing up and drawing his son into a hug. "But a word of warning to you two- you might want to get someone else to tell Weasley. He might be a little upset at having a Malfoy in his family tree."

"He won't," Harry jokes. "The baby'll be a Potter."

Malfoy smirks. "We'll flip for it."

-Nine Months Later-

"Scorpius, sweetie, you need to calm down," Ginny soothes as Scorpius squeezes Albus' hand.

"I can't," he sobs. "I can't, Mrs. Potter, it hurts!"

"Shh, love, it'll be over soon. You need to start pushing," Astoria says, smoothing back the hair from her son's head.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco (Ginny and Astoria insisted they stop calling each other by their last names as they're family now) pace uselessly. Every once in a while, they nearly bump into each other. It would be funny if they weren't so stressed.

After nearly four hours, Cassiopeia Ginevra "Cassie" Potter-Malfoy is brought into the world, kicking and screaming. It's hard to say who cries more, her or Scorpius.

"She's so beautiful," Albus whispers, holding her for the first time while Scorpius rests. "She has your eyes, Scorp." Scorpius smiles, running a finger along his daughter's cheek.

"And she has your mum's hair," he replies. Ginny grins.

"Well then that settles it," Astoria says, "she's not a Potter _or_ a Malfoy. She's a Weasley!"

"I'm sure Ron will be pleased," Draco says.

Harry looks around at his family- some members old, some new. He never thought his granddaughter's father would be a Malfoy. Then again, he never thought he'd be quietly sipping tea in Draco Malfoy's living room either. He looks around and realizes that while there are many things he never thought he'd do, he's glad to do them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I feel like Scorpius would be so shy and quiet and worried about everything... and Albus would totally be the most supportive boyfriend.... don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


End file.
